Church of Faith in the Creator
The Most Holy and Serene Church of Faith in the Great Creator, commonly referred to as the Church of Faith in the Creator is the official religion of the Namrevos Commonwealth, having been founded by decree of the Council of Ten of the Commonwealth in 159 A.S., as a way to enshrine racial equality in religious teaching in order to promote tolerance and acceptance. Since then, the faith has caught on and has become the Commonwealth's majority religion. It teaches the existence of one deity, the Great Creator, but its henotheistic nature means it does not deny nor confirm the existence of any other deity, allowing for the accommodation of other faiths. The Creator is said to be a "sphere of energy of various forms" that can shapeshift at will. It is also taught that the Creator was responsible for the forming of the Celestial Bodies, Mundus and the Cursed Lands, as well as all life, both plant and animal. It is said that all beings are equal in the "eyes" of the Creator as he made it so that no being can live without the others, and that all beings should treat each other in the same respect - i.e. equality, regardless of race, sex or other factors. Another central tenet is the freedom of conscious thought and faith, and is encouraged, as it promotes progress, and "heresies" do not exist within this faith - only interpretations. It is led by a Patriarch/Matriarch (depending on the leader's sex), elected by the Synod of the Church, theoretically consisting of all clergy part of the faith, who then appoints the Five Church Elders, with the consent of the Synod. The Synod also gives directives to the P/Matriarch and Elders. The current Patriarch is the human Simon Ickielaesh, who was elected in 229 A.S.. There is also the so called Inquisitory Triumvirate, consisting of one Elder and two clerics on rotation, which enforces "Theological Law" - essentially ensuring that the principles of racial equality and egalitarianism are enforced. While one of the tenets of the faith is freedom of consciousness, thought and religion, no matter the faith, race, sex or any other factors, any disrespect of the principles of equality is punishable by death. The exact form of death in unknown except to the clergy, who are sworn to secrecy and live the remainder of their lives as clerics. The soul of the sentenced is extracted by the P/Matriarch's staff and is locked in a magical gem of unknown composition in the Trenfur Cathedral of the Creator, known as the Eye of the Creator. It is rumoured that the magical power of the gem will protect the Commonwealth from grave danger and it is speculated that every soul absorbed by the Eye increases its magical power. The stone itself has been seen by the public, but naturally, the secret ceremony takes place behind closed doors. The Eye was granted to the Church in 167 A.S. after it was found and its aura was unexplainable by even the best scholars of magic in the Commonwealth. The Church also handles the matters of family law, such as inheritance, "ceremonies of unity" and their annulments and other issues. This is usually handled on a local level by the local clergyman within the scope of that settlement/region's place of worship. Category:Cults and religious organizations Category:Namrevos